New Students In Konoha
by zojizillian
Summary: Two girls from Konoha assigned to investigate the Hidden Mist Village. Now they are already Genin. They came back. These two are not ordinary girls. They are extraordinary girls.
1. New Students in Konoha

Yuken-chan and Coffee "Coji"-chan are students of Konoha who assigned to report the happening in the hidden mist village since childhood. In short, live and study in that village. Until they become a Genin. They should back in the Konoha to submit their reports.

Yuken is quite type person, team leader, smart, and has sense humor. She has long brown hair and always-in ponytail. She also wear blue long sleeve, golden belt, for her pistol gun and bullets, long fitted pants, and fur shoes. While, Coffee or know as "Coji the photographer" is shy, always smile, boyish, always support but she also serious, quite type person. She wear black long sleeve, golden belt for her weapons, black long pants, black clothe shoe, and scarf /cape.

**Chapter one **

Yuken and Coffee have same age but this is the first time they met. They not talk when they leave the village until they near Konoha.

"Yu-you kno-know Yu-Yu-ke-ke-n." Coji said nervously

"What"

"I've already back here in Konoha, five times."

"WH-what? What are you doing here?'"

"I-I've taking picture because this is my job and I collect techniques here in Konoha."

"So you have friends at all."

"Nope but I have many cute people here in Konoha like Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Hinata-Chan, Kiba-kun, Hatake, kakashi; he is a one best teacher here in Konoha I can't deny it" Coji's eyes shaped like a heart when she say about Sir Kakashi because she is one of big crush on him.

"Oh, we already here."

"This place is so amazing."

"Yeah, your right and you can not deny it." Coji replied

"But where we can rest? When we started traveled we have no sleep yet" Yuken is complaining.

"Don't worry I have cousin here." Coji's answered. "But I should eat first because…………… I'm very hungry."

"I….think me… too."

Coji laugh until her stomach hurt.

"Don't worry there is a restaurant of ramen that so delicious."

Ramen restaurant

"Am… Coji you're not so hungry right." yuken questioned

"How you tell that I'm not so hungry." Coji replied

"Because the number of ramen does you eat is…3000 ramen already."

"Oh I'm sorry not telling you that only once a month I eat and all of this I'll pay and yours."

Yuken was shock that only once a month Coji ate. In addition, her jaw was fall. While Coji pay her order.

Then there are customer arrived. It is Naruto and sir Iruka.

They order ramen but……………

"Sorry Naruto but the ramen is not available there's a customer ate all the ramen." chef explain

Sir Iruka was look at Coji and Coji smile at sir Iruka like there met before.

"**WHAT! WH-WHO EATS ALL THE RAMEN." NARUTO ANGERLY SAID**

While Naruto said, this Yuken and Coji run away.

"Don't worry Naruto I know we can eat ramen free." Iruka said

"But like this restaurant I like there ramen. And this is my favorite restaurant." Naruto complaining

"Oh, Naruto I've touched of your words thank you very much."

Chef said as his thanks.

* * *

My story is short. I hope you like it 


	2. big mansion

**CHAPTER TWO**: The Big Mansion

Sir Iruka and Naruto leave the restaurant. Then they went at the top of the hill where there is a big mansion.

"This is my friend's house. His cousin is a ninja too. Otherwise, she can cook any kinds of foods especially ramen noodles because it is her favorite." Sir Iruka explains to Naruto.

"So let's enter."

Sir Iruka pushes the doorbell.

**DING DONG!**

"WHO'S THIS?"

"MENIC, it's me Iruka."

"Wait a second I'll opened the gate."

Automatically the gate opened.

They entered. The mansion was so big. There is a garden, big fishpond, and the mansion was so huge you can compare with a castle.

In the front of the door there is a young man standing. He was good-looking man with a pair of eyeglass and shoulder length dark blue hair.

"Nice to meet you again Iruka you have lots of changes than the last I met you before." said the young man

"You too, have many changes. Oh I forget this is Uzumaki, Na…"

"Naruto right, Iruka. My cousins were reporters. They report all the new jounin at Konoha. So I know who ninja are this year."

"Naruto this is Menic. So, where is your chef?"

"Oh, you mean her. She is not here. Yeah? She should here right now."

"I'm here." the voice was coming in the front of the door.

"Coji you gonna cook a ramen noodles right now" Menic command.

"Ok …ok I'll cook" Coji replied, "just a half of an hour it's already finish this"

After a half hour

"It is already done.

"Is this is very delicious?" Naruto said.

"If you want to know Try it." Coji replied.


	3. The Unique Ramen

**Chapter 3**: The Unique Ramen

Naruto picks the chopstick then he starts eat. Then he stops a second……………

"**WOW! THIS IS THE DELICOUS AND… AND IT'S TASTE AND AROMA IS UN-UNIQUE"** NARUTO SAID HAPPILY.

"I make that special as sorry-gift to you Naruto." Coji said gently.

"A-a-a a sorry-gift? Why"

"I am the one of ate all the ramen in the restaurant this morning"

"**WHAT! YOU ATE ALL THE RAMEN!"** Naruto was shock. "How she ate all the ramen." He whisper to himself

"Oh by the way I have visitor, her named is Yuken" Coji gently introduce while yuken entered.

Yuken and Coji look their back and throw a kunai.

"Alex, Ianest, kenji, Yoshi, Zarine come out you're already saw" Coji said. Then they went at front of visitor.

This five people are old friend of Coji.

"Hi … Coji-chan" Alex softly said

"**GUYS! **I am glad you're here" Coji run over them then Alex hug her.

"And who is this beautiful girl in front our"

"Oh, guys this is yuken and I know you already know this is Naruto and this is sir Iruka, right"

"Menic it's already dark we should to go. I think you have other visitor" Iruka said farewell to all.

"Ok, bye-bye"

Naruto and sir Iruka leave the hill. Moreover, the day was end. Nevertheless, the adventure of Yuken and Coji was start.


	4. Picture Inside the Novel

**Chapter 4**: picture inside the novel

Oh, the day was so wonderful. Coji wake so early and went in the bridge, where the team of Naruto meets.

She stops and she pulled out her favorite novel, kind a romance novel.

Then there is three shadows passed in the bridge and went at front of Coji.

"Hey who are you? What doing here?" the one of them said. His voice is low, and angrily tones.

"Sorry" Coji replied

"Co…Coji!" The other boy said.

Coji look straightly. Its were Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun , Sakura-chan.

"Coji, what do you do here?" Naruto ask.

"Nothing, I was so tired so I sit down here and read my favorite novel." Coji reasoned.

"Hi guys" there is voice behind Coji's back.

"**SIR! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN"** three of them shout and pointing their sensei.

"Clam down." Coji calmed them and said. "We know that your sensei is always late may be he has important work every night." Coji protect kakashi.

"Thanks a lot" Kakashi replied. Then he smiled at Coji.

Coji cannot look straightly, blushing, and cannot clam.

Coji look at her watch. "Oh, my I need to go." Coji run away.

"What a cute girl is she" Kakashi smiled. He look down and he saw a book "Hey what is this a book"

"'MY LAST WORD' what kind of novel it is?" Naruto asked.

There are pictures fall in the book. Kakashi look and he shock that some of picture are genin of Konoha but most of the picture are he.

Coji stop at a big tree and sit down. She still blushes.

Then she noticed her book was lost. Moreover, say "Damn" angrily said. "I left my book in the bridge I think they read my letter at the back of Kakashi's picture. Oh my…..."

Back at Naruto:

Three of them are struggling while Kakashi read the novel. He noticed a picture of him that has letter says that:

_December 24 _

_I take this picture of Hatake, Kakashi the teacher of Konoha. It was Christmas Eve, the day I take this picture - -_

"Excuse me, Naruto. You know where this girl lives." Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir she was lived at the top of the hill"

"I want to see her." Kakashi seriously said.

At the Coji's house

"Coji you have visitor" Menic shout

No one answer at her bedroom even her library.

"I gave her book. She dropped in the bridge." Kakashi said.

Menic feel an aura behind him. He looks in his back and throws a shuriken and there is a person who wears a hat, black cape, and a sunglass.

"Me…ME…nic"

"Coji there you are" Menic smiled

"Hi, Coji." Kakashi smile at Coji. "I'm here to give your book. You drop in the bridge. That book is good, isn't it?"

"I'm gonna leave" said Menic.

"Thanks"

"Sir, you already done?" Naruto ask

Yuken out in her room. Sasuke look at her.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"You feel bad, Sasuke?" Sakura ask.

"Oh, we should go its going dark." Kakashi said.

"Oh, I see" Coji sadly said.

"Coji" Kakashi said.

When Coji look up, there is a light flashes.

"I'm already taken you a picture" Kakashi smiled.

"So you'd read my letter behind one of my picture"

"Yap! I read it"

"Don't ask me if there are souls in front of me." Coji horribly said. "There are two souls here"

"So—souls" Sakura said with horrify voice.

"You mean pol--poltergeist, or—or gho—ghost"

Naruto said with horrify voice and his face turns violet.

"Ok it's very dark. I'm gonna brought you out of this hill"

Along the way:

"Do not mind all words I said about those souls" Coji smiled. "They are good and cannot harm"

"Now I can sleep peacefully." Naruto said

"Ok we are here. We should go now." Kakashi said

"Wait you want to go at hot spring under the Sakura tree? Coji asked.

"Yes of course!" Naruto and Sakura shout.

"Before you do that you must talk to Master Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"I already told her this 5 day vacation and she agree"

"How you do that"

"When I and yuken arrived, we went at her office to pass our report on hidden mist village. After that, I wish all the Genin and their sensei will have 5 day vacation in the new opened hot spring not so far in here in Konoha. In first, Master Tsunade did not agree then Master Jaraiya came and he pleased Master Tsunade to continue the vacation. After that, she already agrees. However, when the village of Konoha is in trouble we should go back immediately." Coji explain briefly. "We should meet tomorrow here, 5:00 am"

"How about the others?" Sakura ask.

"Master Tsunade assigned Shikamaru to tell all Genin and their sensei. Any question?"

"Nothing else" Sakura replied.

"Ok bye and goodnight to all of you." Coji said with a smile.


	5. The Journey

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: the journey

Yuken and Coji wake so early. They went at bridge to wait the other.

"It's already 5:00 in the morning but no one come." Coji angrily said.

"Good morning!" they surprised that Sir Kakashi at their back.

"Wow! It is a miracle. You are early Sir." Yuken said.

"I think Naruto and the others will arrive in 60 seconds." Coji predict.

After 60 seconds

"Hey guys! we are here." Naruto said. "I think sir Kakashi is late again"

"Naruto, sir Kakashi is already here." Sakura whisper him.

"**WHAT!" **Sakura was shock "Wow! It is a miracle."

"Who is girls' stand of ours, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Oh, I forgot I'm Coffee Zorren. You can call me Coji. And this is Yuken Shonendaiska." Coji introduce.

"You are not here, right." Neji asked.

"I and Yuken came from hidden mist village" Coji replied. "Ok all is here. The journey begins."

They start the journey.

They stop in a river. The river was clean and many fishes.

"Coji, wait I'm very tired. We can rest a half hour?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, I think the others are tired too" Coji replied. Then she looks at the river. "I'm gonna caught fishes for our lunch." Coji is whisper to herself. She put her Black cape down.

After 10 minutes, she caught a big fishes. She makes a fire. Moreover, shefrythe fishes.

"Wow! What kind of fish is this? This is so big." Rock Lee was amaze.

"Oh I'm wet. I'm just changing my clothes." Coji excuse

After five minutes, Coji wear a black, and black long pant and her golden belt. After that, she wears her black cape.

Coji went near at the river and read her novel.

"Hi" a girl voice in low and shyness tone.

Coji looks her back.

"Oh, Hinata" Coji smiled.

"May I sit beside you?

"Sure, you can"

SILENCE

"You know—" both of them said.

"Coji! Hinata! Letgo. Half hour is over." Naruto shout.

"Ok we're coming" Coji replied "let's go, Hinata"

They walk again. Then Coji stop a second.

"Wait!" Coji warned them "Stay back and don't move."

SLILENCE

The wind blows and leaf from tree fall. Then there kunais and shurikens fall toward at them.

Coji used her Cape as shield.


End file.
